


Space Out

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, pure fluff, rarepair fluff king strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Thomas has a project due soon, and he's been procrastinating sleep trying to get it done. Virgil decides that working on the project can wait.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Space Out

**Author's Note:**

> [This is based on a really cute Thvi doodle my friend Jelly did!!](https://strawberryjellystuff.tumblr.com/post/616262518907813888/i-can-i-ask-for-virgil-x-thomas-i-cant)

Thomas had a tendency to zone out when he was especially exhausted. It wasn’t really a big deal, and a nap usually helped pretty well, it just tended to be frustrating when it happened.

Plus he also had the bad habit of saying whatever came to mind because a lack of sleep meant his filter was _off_.

Which… made the zoning out a problem because there was one person he didn’t currently want zero filter when he was around him.

And Virgil was supposed to be coming over in like five minutes to help him finish a project because he trusted his judgement and not to sugar-coat anything.

Honestly, Thomas might be fine if he could get himself out of the kitchen at least so he could prepare himself before Virgil walked in the door but he’d walked in there for _something_ and now he couldn’t remember what it was for the life of him.

Thomas registered a small click, and he felt like maybe that should hold significance but now he was distracted with trying to remember why he was staring at the sink. He was standing just inside the kitchen too, did he want something from the fridge?

Maybe? He wasn’t really hungry but it couldn’t hurt to look.

“Uh… You good there Thomas?”

Thomas blinked, turning so he could look at Virgil.

Oh, that’s what the clicking was, Virgil was coming over.

Virgil, with his dyed purple hair and pretty green and brown eyes and emo aesthetic and-

“You’re beautiful.”

Wait, shit, he wasn’t supposed to say that.

Virgil’s eyebrows shot up, and he straightened a little bit, shoulders no longer hunched over.

“I- What?”

Thomas didn’t respond, just staring at Virgil for a second as his mind chugged along in an attempt to comprehend what just happened.

“I wasn’t supposed to say that,” he said, looking at the fridge.

The surface of it looked cold, and Thomas kind of wanted to press his face against it. That might wake him up a bit, and the coolness was refreshing like-

“I was _thirsty_ ,” he muttered, finally remembering why he was in the kitchen.

Virgil sighed, reaching out and catching Thomas’ shoulder so he could point him in the direction of the couch.

“Go lay down, you’ll drop and shatter the cup if I let you grab it.”

“Yeah, that’s probably smart,” Thomas agreed easily, looking at Virgil with a small smile.

Virgil rolled his eyes, his own fond smile quirking his lips as he pointed at the couch.

“Lay down.”

“Yessir!” Thomas said, saluting his crush and giggling to himself when Virgil shook his head.

By the time Virgil had a glass of water (one of the plastic cups), Thomas was conked out on the couch, a pillow pulled under his head and his legs hanging off the edge.

Virgil just sighed, setting the cup down on the table before circling around so he could lift Thomas’ legs on the couch.

“You really need to take better care of yourself when you have a project,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ forehead before getting the throw blanket on top of him.

He’d help Thomas with his project later, may as well let him sleep for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
